The Truth, and Reality
by I'm-the-bang-to-your-fang
Summary: Claire is something else entirely. But will she discover who she really is and what life she is meant to lead? This is my first fanfic :P Sorry for the rubbish summary :/
1. Chapter 1

**All rights go to Rachel Caine... unfortunately I don't own these characters :'(**

**T****his is my first fanfic so I hope this is okay ****:P I appreciate any improvements or suggestions so get reviewing! :D x.**

* * *

_Claire's POV_

No. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be... oh lord... what have I done... NO! I did something good! It was right! I wouldn't have let it happen any other way. I can't change my mind now though. Too late for that, far too late for that. I can barely hear those people screaming my name. Hold on. Why are they screaming my name again? This isn't right. I'm not supposed to be here. I'm with Eve... and someone else... who was it? I can't remember. I'm trying so hard to remember but it's making me sleepy. Ah well, I sigh as I slip off the edge I've been gripping onto with all my might, into the inky blackness of unconsciousness.

_Flashback_

"_Put the gun down Jason" I heard Eve's shaking voice pleading with her brother to try and stop him from what he was about to do. "Just let it go, it doesn't matter anymore."_

"_DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE!" Jason screamed, Eve flinched and I had to cover my ears because of the pure pain I heard in that sentence. _

"_Lets get this straight Eve. Just you and me. You ratted me out to the cops! Your own brother! And you pretended you knew nothing. Well let me tell you this Eve. You DON'T know anything. NO-ONE DOES! NO-ONE CARES FOR ME ANYMORE! And let me tell you this..." Jason raised the gun and I couldn't bear it any longer._

_I threw myself in front of Eve, hoping that he wouldn't do anything stupid. But as I was doing this, everything seemed like it was in slow motion. Eve screamed at me to stop as Jason screamed those final words, "THEY NEVER WILL!"_

_End of flashback_

I didn't think he would actually shoot. Well, I didn't think he would actually shoot _me._ And neither did he apparently as his face was pure shock when I felt that bullet hit me. I laugh, it seems funny now thinking back. I don't know why. It's all a bit surreal. As if I will just wake up at any moment to Eve and Shane's voices arguing about eggs. Oh god. I'm never going to hear their voices again am I? I want to hear their voices so badly. Just thinking of the way Eve insults Shane, the way Michael tells me not to go out after dark and the way Shane looks into my eyes and tells me he loves me makes me want to burst into tears. If I can do that. Can I do that if I'm dead? Well, I presume I'm dead... hmm, I _think _I am. I feel like it. Kind of light and airy. Like when you float in a swimming pool on your back... Yes. I'm dead. I _must _be dead. Well... I can't be anything else... can I?

* * *

**Hoped you liked it :) Sorry for the length as it is a bit short :3 Please review! :D x.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again... all rights to Rachel Caine :'(**

_Claire's POV:_

Since I 'died' I have noticed many things. For example, why can I still think? Why am I thinking coherent thoughts? I mean, I couldn't do that if I was dead could I? So am I alive then? If I am then why the hell have I not woken up! God, being in this state (don't know what else to call it at the moment) confuses me... there is so much to think about because I have nothing else to do but just think... So am I alive then? I hope not... waking up would mean extreme pain. I could be in a coma possibly... no, this doesn't feel like a coma. I was in one when I was 8 (apparently) I just got knocked unconscious by a car and woke up 6 months later. What a waste of 6 months that was... just sleeping... (Strictly speaking a person spends about 26 years sleeping but that's beside the point)

That was different though. I couldn't think like I can now. A coma does _not _feel like this anyway. This I can actually _feel _whereas in the coma I didn't have a clue... so that can't be it. What am I then? I'm not dead. Not in a coma... I have been like this for about 6 hours now, (Well that's just a guess. I can't exactly pull out my watch can I?) I think, could have been like this for much longer... time flies when all you do is think. And how could I know if I had previously been in a coma? Because I wouldn't have remembered it. It could have been weeks for all I knew...

Ah well. Not much I can do about this now. I can't move. I just feel... well... how do I describe it? It feels like I am floating on my back in a pool. But I have steadily been getting... how should I describe it? Well, I have been getting colder I suppose but that sounds so ordinary... I'm not exactly the most ordinary person on Earth right at this moment. I must be something new. Something different. I truly doubt this has ever happened to anyone before... I mean, I can feel, I can think, but I'm kind of paralysed and possibly dead. I don't think this happens to the average person when they die. Well I don't exactly know, I have never been dead before. But why me? Why should I be so different?

_FLASH OF LIGHT_

Woah... what the hell was that!

_ANOTHER FLASH_

Hey! What's happening? This is getting freaky. Personally I don't think this should be happening...

_FLASHING GETS BRIGHTER AND FASTER_

No... I can't!.. It doesn't!.. ARGH! NO! The pain! It's too much! God! Excruciating. That's the word I'm looking for. Then suddenly I hear a gut wrenching scream that makes me want to cover my ears. Oh... it's me... Then I slip into darkness again.

Woah... dude... you have GOT to be kidding me! As if I am in the Glass House living room! Why am I here? Oh, wait. This is where I got shot... this is not a good sign.

Just then I hear the front door unlock and then swing open and bang into the wall. Whoever it is obviously has no concern for the house... It's probably Shane.. Oh my gosh! I can't just be lying here when they walk in! That would totally freak them out. I mean I am supposed to be dead... I run over and duck behind the sofa. So much so that I can see everything in the room but nobody can see me. After all, I wouldn't want someone fainting on me. That wouldn't be good. And what was I supposed to say? _Oh hi! I just died and came back to life again. No biggie! _No. That wouldn't go down well at all.

Whoever walked in first waited in the hall for more people to come through. There sounded as if there were about ten people walking through. Wait! TEN! What was happening? Someone throwing a party or something? I really didn't want to see this if there was. That would just be depressing. Seeing all your friends party but not being able to join in. I was just about to run through to the kitchen before the first people walked in.

First Michael, who was dressed in a smart black suit and he looked like he had been crying. That's strange... Michael crying? Well he was followed by Eve who was dressed totally goth with a big black dress on, those clompy boots she always wears, and lots of lace. And by lots I mean LOTS. She had a lace veil that covered her face partly. But not enough that I couldn't see her properly. She looked awful. The expression on her face was devastated, broken. She had puffy red eyes and there was a constant stream of tears flowing out the corners of her eyes.

Then Shane walked through. And I though Eve was bad... He was completely and utterly ruined. A total wreck. The look on his face was desolate and his face was bone white and tear streaked. There were as many tears as Eve. And Shane doesn't usually cry. They were dripping down and staining his crumpled white shirt which was paired with black trousers. Wow... it takes a lot to put Shane in trousers...

After my three roomies walked in (can I still call them that? 'roomies'... does it count if I kinda died then came back to life?) It clicked as to what I was witnessing. My mother, father, Richard, Hannah, Amelie, Myrnin and Oliver all walked in with the same expressions on their faces. And they were all carrying something related to me. Photos, personal belongings... you name it. I was watching my own funeral...

Oh god... my own funeral... I started to feel dizzy and light-headed. I thought I was going to collapse! _But I'm not dead! _A voice in the back of my head said stubbornly. Well what can I do! I can't exactly reveal myself! Everyone would collapse! Right... I have to reveal myself sometime... I will do it to individuals later on. Separately. At least that way I can prevent mass unconsciousness.

Now to sit through my own funeral. I bet no one has ever done this before!

* * *

**Any suggestions for the next chapter are always welcome :) Please review and I will love you forever :D x x x.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Jason's POV_

Oh. My. GOD! WHAT THE HELL HAVE I JUST DONE! I didn't mean to do that. I wasn't going to pull the trigger! Not on purpose! I drop the gun with my shaking hands and fall to my knees. No... this wasn't supposed to happen. I had a plan in my head. The gun was just for show! I didn't even think it was loaded! At least, that's what Brandon said.. oh no... it's him! He knew this would happen! I can't believe I let that happen! I should have never trusted him. I knew he was a slimy bastard from the moment I saw him.. God I'm stupid...

I pull myself back from my daydream... Eve is crying hysterically, holding Claire's broken body in her arms. There's blood everywhere... and I mean everywhere... urgh, it makes me feel sick. Suddenly Eve looks up, her eyes burning with pain and anger. "YOU IDIOT!" She screams through tears. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" A fresh wave of tears comes on and washes the remains of her rice powder make-up away. In a much quieter voice she says "No... she didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve it..." She trails off, mumbling to herself mostly, repeating those four words.

I can't move, or speak. I can't do anything. I'm numb. I felt... guilty? Well yes, I suppose. I never meant to kill her. Claire was nice to me. She didn't treat me like other people did. I feel tears streak down my face. I can't watch this. I can't! But, I can't move... I need to comfort my sister. Tell her how sorry I was. That it was an accident, that I never meant to do it. She would never listen to me though. Not after this.. not now... not... now...

_Michael's POV_

"Hey I'm home!" I call to whoever happens to be home. If there is anyone. Claire is probably at the lab, Shane at work... which leaves me and Eve... Then it hits me. The smell of blood. The hysterical crying. Oh God. What's happened! I rush into the living room at my fastest vamp speed and I almost collapse at the sight before me. Eve... holding Claire... with all that blood... My vision burns red for a second before I process the thought. No. NO! I see the sight of Jason in my peripheral vision but dismiss it. There are more important things to be dealing with... no... I can only hear two beating hearts... NO! I fall beside Eve and take her in my arms. I completely dismiss the blood. It's not fresh. It doesn't attract me anymore. Suddenly the barrier breaks and tears flood my face.

_Jason's POV_

"Hey I'm home!" I heard someone call... I was too caught up in what was happening to care about whoever it was. Ah... Michael... I was surprised to see he completely dismissed me. He went straight to Eve and Claire... well... Claire's body anyway. I suddenly break down. I bury my face in my hands and cry. I just cry. I don't deserve to live after this. I was so stupid by listening to Brandon. I should never have done it. Never.

I peek through my hands and see the gun just inches away from me... should I? Well, no one is going to trust me after this. There is no point. None at all. Like Eve is going to forgive for for killing her best friend. Even if it was by accident. The only person's Christmas card list I'm gonna be on is Brandon's. And that is NOT an appealing thought. I draw in a deep, shaking breath and outstretch my quivering hand. They don' even realise me. Maybe it will be better this way. If no one sees. I pull the gun up to my temple. I can't even hold it right. Maybe I better shoot twice just to be sure? I don't want to end up putting myself in unnecessary pain. I take another deep breath, then... blackness...

_Michael's POV_

I didn't even realise that Jason had picked the gun up again. I wasn't really paying attention to him. I was just trying to console Eve. Mind you, I wasn't very 'consoled' myself... I heard the gunshot though. I whipped my head round to see the blood spatter and hit the wall. Leaving a bullet sized splash of blood. Ugh, my vision temporarily flares red again. Suddenly, Eve is screaming and struggling in my arms. Only then I realise I have been holding her back, a mask of shock on my face.

We go on like this for a few minutes before Eve slumps down in my arms and stops crying. I realise that we have to move. We can't stay like this forever. We have to tell people. Call Richard and Hannah. And Amelie. And Shane... oh God... Shane... what are we going to tell him! He is going to freak out. It will be like losing his sister all over again. I don't think he will handle it well. We are going to have to keep an eye on him. If he does anything, I swear to God I will make him regret it. After all. They don't deserve that. Claire and Lyssa I mean...

I pull Eve up off the floor and lower her onto the sofa. She curls up in a ball at the end and closes her eyes. I pull my phone out my pocket. This is going to be difficult... I phone the first number. That's Amelie... I take a deep breath and press the call button. She answers after only three rings.

"Michael? Why are you ringing at this time of night?"

"It's Claire..." I speak with a dead voice. "She... she... she's dead." I feel a fresh wave of tears run down my face. I hear Amelie take in a breath. Then she hangs up and I feel a portal open behind me. She steps out and runs to Claire's body.

"No! Claire!" She turns round to me, her eyes the colour of ice. "WHO DID THIS!" She demanded. I nod toward the dead body of Jason. I don't particularly care for him but I do feel a little regret.

"Suicide" I mutter.

"Hmph. I would have enjoyed torturing him." She says. Then her eyes fill with sadness and she turns back to Claire. "Oh, my friend. What did you do?" She bends down and sweeps the hair off of Claire's face. "You didn't deserve this. No one would deserve this..." She stands and turns back to me. "Have you called Hannah? And Richard?" I shake my head. She pulls out her phone and speaks in hushed voices. I don't particularly want to hear what she is saying. I don't need to know.

I walk back to Eve, pick her up in my arms and carry her to bed. Once she is safely under the duvet I turn back and head into my room where I pull out my phone again. I need to call Shane. No, I can't deal with this. Amelie can. I sent a text instead.

**We need you at home RIGHT NOW. Mike.**

I throw my phone onto my dresser and collapse onto my bed. Amelie will deal with him, I'm sure. I can hear Hannah arriving with various other policemen now. They can explain. I ponder what is going to happen next before falling into a deep slumber...


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, all rights to Rachel Caine. As with the last one :P**

**Thanks to ATescoLifeWithATwinAndMonkey for proof reading this :D Love you Emilytrain! 3 x.**

**Enjoy :)**

_

* * *

__Claire's POV_

I take several deep breaths, in and out. Oh God. Why did I sit through this! I shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't... I can't take this anymore. I just can't! All this pain, sorrow, regret! All for me! I don't deserve this! I'm not exactly special am I! I just wish everyone would stop moping and get on with their lives! They can survive without me, can't they? It's not like their lives revolved around me.

I sigh and turn away from the scene in front of me. Everyone crowded round the TV but no one actually paying attention. No one is saying anything and they all have depressed looks on their faces. Urgh. I just wish they could start being happy again! I hate to see them like this. I stare at the wall and contemplate what happens next. This must have taken a long time as people started leaving gradually. My parents were the last to leave. I turned around to see this.

My father spoke first. He extended a hand out to Michael. "Thank you Michael. You have our thanks for letting us come here today." By the end of this his voice was gravelly and he sounded like he was holding back tears. I was holding them back that was for sure.

"You are welcome Mr Danvers. It was the least we could do." Michael replied. I thought my mother was going to say something then but she just burst into tears. Seeing my mother cry like that felt like I was being shot all over again. I don't think I had ever heard my mother in so much pain. I took more deep breaths and realised that sometime during my internal babbling that Eve had started crying and she and my mother were embracing each other.

I turned away once again as I heard the final goodbyes and hugs. Several minutes later I heard the front door finally close. I sigh. Its over. Now to deal with the fact that I may not actually be dead. Still I can't just reveal myself. One at a time. Maybe Michael first? He might understand. Seeing as he was a ghost. I wonder what it was like for him... Anyway. I think he will accept the fact better than Eve or Shane.

So what should I do? When should I do it? I think I should definitely get Michael alone first. But how? I don't exactly want to follow him into his room at night. Even if he is a vampire... how about when he goes to get blood? At least that way Eve or Shane definitely won't be around. Yes. When he goes and gets blood then. But how long will I have to wait for that? Oh. Not long apparently. During my planning session Eve and Shane have gone upstairs. Perfect. Looks like I don't have to wait for a trip to the kitchen.

Okay then. I take a deep breath, stand up and reveal myself from my hiding place to stand straight in front of Michael.

_Michael's POV (After Claire was shot)_

_I throw my phone onto my dresser and collapse onto my bed. Amelie will deal with him, I'm sure. I can hear Hannah arriving with various other policemen now. They can explain. I ponder what is going to happen next before falling into a deep slumber..._

"WHAT THE HELL!" I awake to the sound of Shane screaming. "NO! YOU IDOTS! LET ME SEE HER!" I jump out of bed at vamp speed, no need for getting dressed as I fell to sleep with my clothes on, and speed down the stairs to see Shane being restrained by two of Amelie's guards. What has he done now?

I see him trying to get past Amelie to presumably Claire's body which is underneath a sheet, covering the worst of the blood stains. As soon as he sees me he makes a run for me. I thought he was going to punch me or something for being so careless, and I wouldn't blame him for wanting to. But, as he reaches me he wraps his arms around me and starts crying into my shoulder. It takes me a while to get over the shock of what he had just done, but as soon as it registers I return the hug, being careful not to break his ribs.

"What happened man?" He asks me tearfully and with a hint of anger in his voice. "Was it a vamp?" He looks me straight in the eye.

"Nah" I reply, with barely the strength to speak coherently. "Jason." I spit the word out between bared teeth. As Shane starts moving towards the door I grab his arm. He turns around and I nod toward the second body-shaped heap on the floor covered in another sheet. "Suicide" I say morosely. He lets out a sigh and leans against the wall as tears run down his face. I lean next to him and we stay like that for a while until Amelie faces me.

"We have taken care of everything Michael. We have informed Claire's parents. You can return to your business." She says with a sad smile. Her grey eyes filled with sorrow. She then, unexpectedly, pulls me into a hug and whispers "Stay strong" to me before turning and leaving at vamp speed through the back door.

Shane sinks to his knees and burys his head in his hands. I can hear the small sobs coming from him. Just at that moment Eve appears at the top of the stairs. She looks bad. Really bad. Her eyes are red and puffy, she is deathly pale and she has serious bedhead. I run up the stairs and wrap her in a hug. We all stay in our respective positions for what seems like years. Then Shane trudges up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door behind him. I take Eve in my arms, who is just falling to sleep, and put her to bed. Then I go back to my room and once again collapse into unconsciousness.

I have to honestly say that was the worst night I have ever experienced. Well, apart from the night I got killed. Anyway, I have no desire to ever do that again. Eve kept having nightmares. I ended up sleeping with her just to stop the screams. I walk into the kitchen and pour myself a coffee. God, I need this. I also shove a sports bottle into the microwave. I'm going to need that too...

Eve pads into the kitchen and wraps herself round me. I hold on to her until the microwave beeps at me and then I pry myself off her. After all, I don't desire to be attacking my friends and family at a time like this. Me and Eve stay in the kitchen all day. Neither of us wants to go into the living room and Shane stays in his bedroom all day. I know he is alright as I can hear his heartbeat. No need for panic there. We are just going to have to get by this one step at a time...

_The day of the funeral (As Claire's parents are leaving)_

"Thank you Michael. You have our thanks for letting us come here today." I could tell that Mr. Danvers was on the verge of tears by the end of this.

"You are welcome Mr Danvers. It was the least we could do." I replied. I shook his hand and he pulled me into a hug. Wow. I never imagined Claire's father as one for hugging. At least, hugging me. We weren't exactly his number one fans. During our hug Eve had started crying again along with Claire's mother who embraced for quite a while.

We say our final goodbyes and I escort Claire's parents to the door. As I see that they have safely made it to their car I shut the door to see Shane and Eve trudging up the stairs. They need their sleep. It's been a long day. I sigh and move back into the living room and stare at the wall for a second, just thinking, about what happens next...

* * *

**Right people. I have hardly been getting reviews. So. If I don't get at least 5 on this one. No more updates! And I mean it. I have enough revision to do to keep me occupied. :D **

**REVIEW! :D 3 x.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update, I have had quite a bit of work experience stuff to get sorted but now that is done I _should _update more often :P**

**Thanks to ATescoLifeWithATwinAndMonkey for proof reading this :D Love you! :D x.**

**Enjoy! :)**

_Claire's POV_

* * *

_Okay then. I take a deep breath, stand up and reveal myself from my hiding place to stand straight in front of Michael._

He doesn't do anything. He just stares. I want to move but I don't dare, it might scare him or something. Could I really scare Michael? I just stand there for a while. It's like he is staring right through me... I have to do something. I can't just stand here forever, and neither can he for that matter. I contemplate what I should do and I am about to move when he finally drops his head and walks off into the kitchen. What? I trail behind him wondering what he is doing. Hmm...

He is leaning against the worktop when I walk in. He has tears steadily running down his face and looks heartbroken. I walk over to comfort him. I don't know how but I need to make him feel better, he just looks devastated. As I am about a metre from him, he straightens up, takes a deep breath and strides forward.

And walks straight through me.

_Michael's POV_

_I sigh and move back into the living room and stare at the wall for a second, just thinking, about what happens next..._

I stay like this for a while, just staring, it makes me feel better somehow. Until something changes. What is it? I don't know exactly, it looks like a patch of mist and is very faint. I sigh, drop my head and walk into the kitchen. I can't stay in there any longer, just metres away from where Claire was killed. I lean against the worktop and I feel the tears drip down my face.

Why did I have to think about Claire again, about that awful night. No. I have to get over it. I can't go on like this forever can I, just breaking down every time I think of her. Right. I straighten up, take a deep breath and walk straight back into the living room. Huh. Feels colder in the kitchen than it is in the living room. Ah well, stupid thermostat. I make a mental not to get that fixed.

I walk over to the corner of the room and pick up my guitar. I haven't touched this since before... No. I can't think of that. I sit on the arm of the chair and play a few notes. Urgh. I wince at how out of tune this thing is. I mean, I know I have more sensitive hearing than most humans but this is _really _out of tune. It sounds as if it has been dropped.

Once I have this in tune I play a few notes. Just letting my fingers flow with the rhythm of this song. I don't know how long I stay here, just playing. I don't acknowledge Eve and Shane when they walk in. I'm too absorbed with this. It's like I have to do this for her, one last tribute, one last apology.

I play for about an hour straight, just making up a random melody and hoping that it sounds good. Eve and Shane don't move, they sit on the floor staring at me. I think the song helps us, in a way, to remember the good times we had together and to realise that there is no turning back. What is done, is done...

_Jason's POV_

Urgh. What? God, my head! I feel like I have been hit by a truck. What the hell happened? And then I remember. All the memories come flooding back in a rush of pain and confusion. Oh crap. I _shot _myself? What the hell was I thinking! Oh, of course, Claire. I remember Eve holding her broken body in her arms, screaming, sobbing, praying... wait. Shouldn't I be dead then? What's going on? I distinctly remember dying...

I shove the memories out of my head and try to examine my surroundings. Firstly, I realise I am lying face down on the floor. Hmm. Secondly I can hear music so I'm not alone. And finally it's pitch black so I take a guess that it is night time. I try to roll onto my back but a wave of pain hits me again. I can't move. Not with that much pain anyway, I would rather just lie here and wait it out.

Hold on. Back to the issue of me being dead. Why can I still feel? I mean, I can definitely feel pain and I can feel all that regret for shooting Claire. I didn't mean to. Really, I didn't mean to. Anyway, I can feel physically and emotionally so am I still alive then? That definitely wasn't the plan. I'm just going to get more grief from Eve and Michael, Shane, the founder and even that dude who works at common grounds for that matter.

I shouldn't have done this. I never should of gone to see Eve. I could of just let it slide, but no. Of course not. I had to be a self-absorbed bastard didn't I? I let out a big sigh. Why couldn't I have just listened to her in the first place? Why couldn't I have just got on with my life? You know, get a house, a job and probably a girlfriend for that matter. Ah well. Too late to change that now. I can't exactly go back in time and not do anything...

I try to roll over again and get hit back by the wave of pain again. _God. _I can't just lay here. I can't. I push myself over, ignoring the pain and the wooziness, clamping my eyes shut and putting every ounce of strength I have into what should have been an effortless task. It seems to take forever but finally I make it. I am breathing rather heavily and my head hurts like hell. This better have been worth it.

I open my eyes and stare into those of an angel.

_Claire's POV_

He walked through me! He walked _through _me! WHAT THE HELL! That should _not _have happened! And that's an understatement! I'm alive! I have to be! I'm definitely not dead. I can tell you that. I can feel. I have a solid body. Well at least to me I have a solid body. I can touch things without passing through them. So what the hell is up with this? He just walked straight _through me!_

No. This isn't supposed to happen. He should have seen me! I was there in front of him! Just then I hear angelic music being played by Michael on his guitar. I sigh. This is what it's supposed to be like. Only me, Eve and Shane are supposed to be in there with him, sitting round the sofa making fun of each other. I feel tears drip down my face once again.

I slowly walk back into the living room and see Michael gently playing a new tune. Well I hadn't heard it before but he could of composed it when I was... erm, unconscious... It sounds beautiful. Really beautiful. Tears of happiness stain my face this time. I let out a short laugh that sounds more like a sob. At least if I'm not exactly alive I can still hear this gorgeous music. I don't know whether I could last long without hearing him play. It really is amazing.

Just then something draws my attention from Michael. Eve and Shane have walked into the room. He doesn't even move at the sound of their arrival. He just carries on playing without even acknowledging them. They stay like that for a while. Eve and Shane sitting on the floor with Michael sitting on the arm of the chair just playing.

Something isn't right. I can feel something in the house that shouldn't be. Someone is here. Shouldn't Michael have felt this though? After all he is kind of joined to the house... hmm... I turn round and freeze. Someone is lying face first on the floor. What the hell! Where did they come from? Why hasn't Michael realised them? He has his vamp senses, surely he would have noticed...

I cautiously walk over to whoever it is. They seem to be trying to turn over. It seems kind of painful for them. I stand directly over their head and wait for them to turn. It's taking a while, it must be extremely painful then. Surely turning over couldn't be that painful. Suddenly they turn over in one motion.

And I am staring into the eyes of Jason...

* * *

**Please can I get more reviews cause really I am hardly getting any (that aren't from my freinds) so I hope to get at least 3 each chapter (not from my freinds) before I update. This is no threat by the way so please please please review :) **

**Thanks :P x.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Right. Sorry, I haven't updated in FOREVER. But better late than never eh? :P I know this is a short chapter but I think I have kinda hit a brick wall. It should be overcome soon though :)**

**Thanks to Im-The-Fang-To-Your-Bang for proof reading :D **

**Once again, all rights go to Rachel Caine :( It would be nice if I could own these but fate had other ideas, it didn't even let me have the rights to Discworld :'(**

* * *

_Jason's POV_

Oh dear lord... did I just call Claire an angel! No. I refuse to accept that. I mean I totally wouldn't go for her, she just isn't my type. I don't think she's even that pretty, god knows what anyone sees in her. She's just another insignificant girl on the face of this planet that happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. I mean, I regret shooting her but she just isn't that important... Right. I have to stop thinking about this. Wait, am I alive then? What happened. I killed Claire then I killed myself, so why are we both here? Ugh. This can't be happening. All I wanted to do was give myself some peace. After all, I'm not exactly going to be able to get away with murder am I? It's pretty clear I killed her. Well, is it? She is standing above me. Is that classed as murder..?

I try to sit up but the pain is so intense it's unbelievable. It's like my insides are being ripped out while I'm still conscious. I try and will Claire with my eyes to help me up but she just stands there for a while, watching me struggle. Does she enjoy this? Watching my pain? Just because I killed her it doesn't mean she has to act so uncaring, well, not really.

She just walked away. Cold hearted bitch. Well, I did kill her I suppose, but still she could of offered me a hand up! She could see I'm struggling. Why can't I have just died for God's sake! Everything would be a hell of a lot better! And I want to know why I can hear Michael playing his guitar. Surely he should of kicked my ass by now. Not that I want him to but you kind of expect it when the person you killed has a best friend that is a vamp that is not 10 feet away. Actually, thinking about it, it might be better off that he isn't over here killing me slowly and painfully.

Hold on. Seriously now. Why isn't he over here! Or does he just enjoy watching me struggle? Like Claire I suppose, unless Claire is the one who told him not to come and get me. This is seriously frustrating. Who knew that killing yourself would be so difficult, so confusing and so bloody unbelievable!

_Claire's POV_

Oh crap. What the hell is Jason doing here! He shouldn't be here! He should of got arrested or something! He _killed _me! Well, at least I think he did... But that's beside the point! Why is he in the middle of the Glass House living room? They wouldn't let him back in again. I know that. So, he broke in maybe? But, everyone is here! They are right behind me! And Michael surely would have heard it if Jason tried to break in, what with his super enhanced hearing or whatever. Or they would have reacted to his presence. They can't be all relaxed like this, it isn't right...

Oh no. Please tell me this is isn't happening! They can't see him can they! The exact same thing has happened to him as it did to me! I internally groan at this revelation. But, wouldn't he have to be 'dead' for that? Oh please don't tell me anyone did something stupid! I would hate for them to be punished for something that was all my fault. I wish I could have a time machine right now. That would be really awesome! Then I could go back and make sure we weren't at home when Jason came calling and none of this would happen and everyone would be happy and normal! Still, I don't see a time machine anywhere round here so it looks like I'm going to have to deal with it. And with Jason. I suppose I could kick him out at the first chance I get though! That would be satisfying, though I would prefer to kill him after what he did to me, and to Eve for that matter...

He chooses that moment in time to try and sit up. It looks painful. I just stand there watching him struggle, I don't think he deserves my help. I mean what am I supposed to do? Offer him a cup of coffee? _Oh yes, so I sat down with my killer and had a nice chat about the weather._ It's not your everyday situation. Well, I certainly wouldn't want to do this everyday, in fact, I wouldn't want to do this at all. He is still trying to sit up, and failing miserably. I think I might help him, that way I can kick him out and have him out of my sight quicker. That doesn't sound like a bad idea actually. Ha! Like I'm going to help that bastard. I know I'm not exactly one to hold a grudge but this guy killed me (kind of), I can't forgive him just like that.

I decide to go back to Michael, Shane and Eve who are still sat with blank expressions on their faces. I think Michael is just mindlessly playing notes now, there isn't any real structure to whatever melody he is playing. I don't think Shane and Eve care though, they just look so broken. And that really breaks my heart. I wish I could be 'normal' again. Then I could reassure them and comfort them. I just wanted to scream to the world that I was alive. But I doubt that anyone would hear me. Well. Maybe Jason would hear me. Oh joy. Because out of all the people on this Earth obviously I would want Jason to hear me. Not.

* * *

**I shall try my very very hardest to update as soon as possible and I was thinking of writing a oneshot so if anyone has any unusual parings they would like me to try please review and tell me what they are! :D x.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, sorry for taking so long to upload but to be perfectly honest I have been revising solidly for exams I have got that i'm failing at the moment. Enjoy :)**

**All rights go to Rachel Caine**

* * *

_Claire's POV_

I seriously need to do something. It's so boring when you are dead! Or whatever I am anyway. I still don't know. It's so frustrating! I need to know! I bet Myrnin would know if he was here. But he isn't of course. All I have for company is Jason, the joy! He isn't exactly a massive talker and he did kill me so I really wouldn't talk to him anyway. Well, he kind of killed me. I still wonder why he is here too, I mean surely Shane, Eve and Michael wouldn't be in the house if they killed him and it was only Eve who was really there. Unless there was someone else. But there couldn't have been. God! I really, really wish I knew what was going on. Life (or death, whatever) would be so much easier if I knew what was happening.

Shane and Eve are sleeping. Well at least I think they are, they went upstairs anyway. Michael had gone out, to do vamp stuff I presume, so it was pretty empty in the house. All you could hear was the wind howling outside. It's pretty windy for June actually, I hope there aren't any freak weather fronts or whatever. I suppose Morganville can withstand anything though to be perfectly honest. Still, I hope nothing too bad happens. I severely doubt it will like but it doesn't hurt to be cautious. Not like I would be able to do anything in this state but you never know.

Just at that moment Shane decided to appear from down the stairs. God, he looked bad. Pale, sallow skin and deep bags under his eyes. I hate seeing him like this! And knowing it's my fault. If I hadn't of died (or whatever) he wouldn't be like this. No one would. Everything would be perfectly normal. Or as normal as what it used to be anyway. He collapsed onto the sofa and hung his head in his hands. His shoulders started shaking and I could tell he was crying. I wanted so badly to walk over and comfort him like I did earlier. To say everything would be alright. To reassure him that I'm fine. Anything to get him to realise I'm not dead (or I am) and to help him move on.

I moved over and stood in front of him wishing that he could see me, willing him to see me. He did look up but seemed to look through me, like Michael did, and not at me. Why? Why me? It could have happened to anyone! I felt more tears slide from my eyes as I closed them only they seemed numbing. I must be immune to them, the amount of time I've cried since coming to Morganville. Actually, thinking about that I have cried quite a few times since coming here. Well more than a few actually.

_Shane's POV_

I just couldn't sleep. I kept thinking of Claire. That's all I'm able to think of these days. The wind didn't help my trying to sleep to be perfectly honest and it was rather strong for this time of year. I pushed that to the back of my mind and I headed down stairs. I couldn't cope in my room. It just reminds me of Claire far too much. Mind you, downstairs wasn't much better. I hung my head in my hands and let my tears fall. I should really move on but I just can't. Not yet anyway.

It was like Lyssa all over again. I couldn't protect her and I couldn't protect Claire. There must be something wrong with me. I can never do anything right. I always screw up! If I had done that one thing right and saved her, Lyssa would be alive, my mum would, my dad wouldn't be a vampire hunting maniac and Claire would still be alive. It's all my fault, all because I didn't look after her like I was supposed to. If I had only just listened...

I couldn't bear it anymore. I shut off my brain and concentrated on something else. Anything else. Like the temperature. It was so cold in this house recently. It's as if it had sensed Claire's death and was mourning for her. I don't blame it really. She shouldn't have died. She didn't deserve it. No one does. No one ever deserves something like that. Especially not Claire. She never did anything wrong. Never. I take a deep breath and raise my head. I need to do something. I can't just sit around feeling sorry for myself. Well I could but I don't want to. I want to do something to distract me, even if it is temporarily.

I pull out a random video game and put it in. Maybe killing some zombies will help. It usually does anyway. I just hope to hell it helps with this...

_Michael's POV_

Crap. It's bad. It's really, really bad. I bet no one would even suspect a thing but this is a killer. It shouldn't be happening either. Not now. It's the wrong time and it's far, far too powerful. And the thing is. No one can stop it. All we can do is wait till it destroys us, and it will destroy us without a doubt. We just have to wait it out. Wait for our deaths.

I rush back home, breaking every speed limit known to man. I have to get back and warn the others. Mind you Shane probably won't even be asleep knowing him. Claire's death reminds him of Lyssa far too much. I don't think he can cope well, all he does is beat himself up about it and blames it on him. But neither situations were his fault. We just have to get him to believe that.

Mind you I don't suppose any of that will matter now. We are all going to die anyway. It's not like we are going to die peacefully and quickly either, it will be all screaming and mayhem and panic. I know I sound so pessimistic but it's completely true. We are all doomed. Nothing to save us now. Literally. Unless there is a God, but I do doubt that. After all, why would he have made vampires? Most of us hate being this way.

I pull into the drive and jump out the car, rushing into the house and slamming the door behind me. We have about 10 minutes roughly, or at least that's what I was told by Amelie. She seemed so calm about it all. I don't know how you can be calm about your impending death and doom but she seemed to be. I speed walk into the living room and Shane jumps off the couch, immediately knowing something is wrong. I hear Eve walk down the stairs and wait for her to join us so I can drop this bombshell.

_Claire's POV_

I jumped up as Michael burst through the door, and by the look on his face it was serious. Completely and utterly serious. This couldn't be good. Eve wandered in, took one look at the guys' facial expressions and her face went twice as white as it's usual pale colour. Michael went straight over and wrapped her in his arms. I saw the flash of pain that went through Shane's eyes then but I was then distracted by Michael's words.

"We're going to die." Michael announced in a plain voice. Just straight to the point. He didn't explain anything and just walked into the kitchen. I presume he went to get his 'juice' because he did look a bit pale and tired. After about one minute he walked back in and just shrugged. He shrugged. What! He just told us we were all going to die and he shrugs! If I wasn't already dead (kind of) I would totally stake Michael. Well maybe that was an overstatement, but I wouldn't be happy.

Michael offered no more explanation to why everyone was dying and no one seemed to really mind. Shane sat playing video games, Eve sat sleeping and Michael was pacing. I have to admit I was pacing too. I really didn't want to see everybody die in front of me, no matter what. That would be truly awful. I mean it. It would be heartbreaking.

Suddenly the winds picks up all of a sudden and half the windows blow in. Blimey. Everyone dropped to the floor and threw their hands over their head. Including 'I'm so tough' Jason. That was a bit rapid. I was expecting a long, winding, arduous time where we all sat around feeling sorry for ourselves. Anyway, seems like the wind was the problem. Morganville was probably going to be blown right off the map.

I went on like that for a while. The wind blowing the house down slowly, piece by piece. It was dark outside so I couldn't see much. I couldn't hear much over the roar of the wind through my ears so I couldn't hear any screaming, though I'm sure Eve was doing plenty of that. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if anyone else was screaming either. This was it. The end of Morganville.

I woke up pretty much the way I woke up before. Lying on my back, disoriented and hurting. I could feel people around me and I could hear them struggling to move and I could tell they were in pain. I wasn't feeling as bad as the last time so I found it much easier to stand up and explore my surroundings.

I was standing in a wide open space that looked like the floor of a room but there were no walls or roof, just a deserted floor in a field. Jason was standing just behind me and Michael, Shane and Eve were lying on the floor. They definitely looked like they were in some extreme pain and they were kind of rolling onto their sides. I knew how that felt, I experienced it once I 'died' the first time. Oh no. They died didn't they. So can they see me? Only one way to find out...

* * *

**THE END. Okay so the only reviews i'm getting is from my friends and I really can't be bothered to carry this on so I decided to cut it short. I do have an alternate ending so you can read that if you want to :)**

* * *

_Alternative Ending_

I woke up pretty much the way I woke up before. Lying on my back, disoriented and hurting. I could feel people around me and I could hear them struggling to move and I could tell they were in pain. I wasn't feeling as bad as the last time so I found it much easier to stand up and explore my surroundings.

I was standing in a wide open space that looked like the floor of a room but there were no walls or roof, just a deserted floor in a field. Jason was standing just behind me along with Shane, Michael and Eve. I rushed into Shane's arms and I finally felt at home. This was where I was supposed to be. We all turned around and held hands. This was it. This was the moment. After years of waiting we finally skipped off into the sunset to follow the rainbow to the best time of our lives...

* * *

**I suppose you can review if you want but i'm not going to carry this on. I don't even enjoy writing this to be honest, at least now I have more time for revision :)**


End file.
